1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle opening controller for a small planing boat, which has a throttle valve for controlling an mount of air to be supplied to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small planing boat such as a personal watercraft may have an electronically controlled throttle valve that opens/closes by a motor operative in response to displacement of a lever by a boat operator. Displacement of the lever can be detected by a displacement detecting sensor. The throttle valve adjusts an amount of air to be supplied to the engine. Japanese patent document JP-Y-Hei 7-40476 discloses a small planing boat that has a meter on the handlebar cover. The meter has a built-in tachometer, oil indicator, coolant temperature gauge, fuel gauge, and so forth. An operator of this type of small planing boat can check the meter to monitor boat conditions, including remaining fuel amount, so as to avoid problems such as fuel shortage and overheating, which may occur during driving. Also, such instruments may be adapted to light up a warning light if any problem is indicated.